


The Boss

by BabyBat (BabyBatsCreations)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Bondage, M/M, Mafia AU, Overstimulation, Rough Sex, Threats of Violence, Verbal Humiliation, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 01:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBatsCreations/pseuds/BabyBat
Summary: Tony Stark is a bad man known for getting away with whatever he wants. Officer Parker is young and naive. Still believing in the justice system, he's not going to let this one go.





	The Boss

“Mr. Stark you do realize the evidence is stacked against you? It would be wise for you to take this deal.”

Stark smirked. He leaned back in his seat, shoulders back, arms hanging wide and comfortable. “Sorry, sweetheart. I just don’t know what you’re talking about. I’ve never killed anyone.”

Peter looked at his partner sitting next to him. Officer Leeds shrugged then he laughed a little.

“We’re about to nail you to the wall, man. You sure you don’t wanna rethink that?” Leeds said.

Stark shrugged. “What’s there to think about? Now unless you have something to hold me on…”

“Not yet,” Peter said. “But believe me when I say your freedom is only temporary, Mr. Stark. I suggest you get your affairs in order.”

Stark looked him up and down with a pleased smile. “Sweetheart,” he lowered his voice and leaned across the table like they were sharing a secret. “If it means feeling your hands on me again as you wrap those shiny metal cuffs around my wrists… A part me wishes you were right.”

 

**The Next Day**

 

“I don’t understand. Inadmissible?”

“I’m sorry, Parker. All of the evidence against Stark… There’s no chain of evidence. Which means we can’t use it in court. There’s no way to assure a judge that it hasn’t been tampered with.”

Peter’s mouth hung open as he picked up a bag from the evidence bin. Sure, it still held a round that matched the gun with Stark’s prints on it. But Peter’s signature no longer marked the label confirming that he had been the one to find it, or that anyone else had handled it afterward.

“But… Captain?”

The older man put a hand on Peter’s shoulder. “There’s nothing I can do, son. You could talk to the commissioner, but I’m asking you not to.”

“But why, sir?”

The man gave him a hard look. He glanced toward the door. “We both know this evidence was sound only three hours ago when we looked at it last. I hope you’re smart enough not to say what we’re both thinking out loud.” The hand on his shoulder squeezed.

Peter set the bag down, understanding. Stark had someone inside the department who had destroyed their case while they weren’t looking. He wasn’t going to let it go so easily.

“If Stark is guilty, there will be more proof of it somewhere. I’m going to find it.”

“Don’t go down that road, son. You’re a good cop. I respect you. Don’t make me pull you out of a harbor.”

 

**Three Days Later**

 

Peter put the bottle to his lips. Hard glass tipped up to spill bitter alcohol into his mouth. He wasn’t one to drink, but he was still earning his place among the boys.

“Hey, Watson!” That’s what they called him: Ben Watson.

“Yeah, Jimmy?”

“You ever do coke?”

Peter shrugged. “I’m not big on the hard stuff. Got a family.” A lie, but he wasn’t going down that road for anything.

“Yeah? So does Kyle. Never stopped him.”

Kyle rolled his eyes. “Bet Ben’s woman ain’t a bitch either. Bitch doesn’t deserve my time or my money, but she’s always trying to take it anyway.”

“Why do you stay with her?” Peter asked.

“Bitch has my kid. I’ll never see him again if I leave. I’ll never beat her in court. So I do coke!” he laughed.

“Hey, Watson!” A newcomer shouted to him from the doorway. “The boss wants to meet the new guy!”

“What? Stark?”

Jimmy shrugged. “He likes to meet everyone who comes through. Make sure they’re scared of him. Don’t take it personal when he threatens to pull your tongue out or make you eat your wife’s liver. He’s just a good business man.”

Peter swallowed. He was screwed.

 

**Later**

 

“Oh fuck, Tony.” Peter grit his teeth. His eyes burned with tears. “Please, Tony. Stop please.”

Tony slapped him. “I’m not stopping until I cum deep inside this fuck hole I’m using. I don’t care if you’re slutty little cock couldn’t wait. Next time you’ll wait to cum until I’m done. Won’t you?”

“Yes, sir. Please!” Peter squirmed, but his own handcuffs had him trapped.

Tony smirked above. “Does it hurt, bitch? Hole too sensitive? What about this?”

“No please!”

A hand wrapped around his cock and Peter shrieked. “No, Tony please, no,” he whined. It was so much that he couldn’t breathe, couldn’t remember how to speak properly.

“Fuck,” Tony groaned. “I love it when you cry for me.”

Peter sobbed. “Please stop,” he whimpered.

“You’re getting me there, baby. I’m so close. Scream for me again.”

Tony wrapped his hand around the head of Peter’s cock, twisting his hand around to rub where he was most sensitive.

Peter breath hitched on a sob that broke into a scream. His brain turned to white noise and pain, then it stopped. He was pulled backward into a hug. His body shook and he couldn’t do much more than whimper.

Tony pressed kisses from his shoulder to his neck. “My sweet boy. You’re so perfect, Peter. I’m never letting you leave here. Your pig friends will think I dumped you in a river. They’ll never guess you’re here in my bed. My very own cum dumpster.”

Peter whined. He pressed his back flushed against the man’s chest, tilting his neck to illicit more kisses. “Keep me forever?”

“Forever, my baby. You’re mine.”

**Author's Note:**

> [My Pillowfort](http://pillowfort.social/BabyBatsCreations)


End file.
